clubvirtuelfandomcom_de-20200213-history
The electronic city
Bucher, Finka (2008): The electronic city, Berlin: Berliner Wissenschaftsverlag Intro Eckardt, Frank: E-City: From Researching the Virtual towards Understanding the Real Urban Life, P.9-24 Eckardt - Bauhausuniversität Weimar/Jun.Professur Soziologie der Globalisierung - belebt mit seinem Text die Debatte um Stadtplanung und Internet/ICT um die Diskussion von Virtualität als offene Ebene, Layer in der Stadt mit der Erwartungen und Erinnerungen zu erfassen möglich sind. Und gibt wichtige Stichworte für eine Beschäftigung grundsätzlicher Art wie es das Projekt Vier versucht. Herangezogen werden aquch Studien, Beiträge zur Nutzung von Mobiltelefonen. Zitate "Empirical research cannot directly receive an insight on the dreams and longings of the urban population,if the logic of the vitual is recognized with having its own independent existence and way of developement. The dilemma of past urban research was caused by a narrow-minded sight on imagination and virtuality, which did not open up for a more fundamental, non-linear arranged virtual layer of the city" (Eckardt 2008:9) "It seems hard to imagine that reality is to some extent fictional and that virtualities are not mere products of riction, but real. Learning from the developement of the Cyborg discourse, urban studies should reconceptionalize their basic attempt to understand urban life by shaping analytical tools to overcome these stereotype distinctions between the real and the imagined, the built and the human, the geographical and the social....Hybridity became a key concept to understand the interwoven realtion between the virtual and the real..." (Eckardt 2008:10) Sirowy, Beata: Renegotiating Place, P.45-64'' Background PHD an der Universität für Architektur und Design in Oslo: Poetry, Space, Ethics: Rethinking the Autonomy of Architecture; In dem Buch: `Media and urban Space` mit Herausgeber Frank Eckhardt (Frank&Timme Verlag 2008) ist ein weiterer Text mit dem Titel `Understanding the Information Society: The Potentials of Phenomenological Approach Introduction The ways of addressing the issue of ICT` von ihr veröffentlicht. Intro, Fragestellung: Ausgangspunkt ihrer Betrachtung ist die Frage, in welchem Ausmaß die Entwicklung von Informations- und Kommunikationstechnologien die Art und Weise verändert hat wie wir zu urbanen Orten stehen (Sirowy 2008: 45). Dies spezifiziert sie dahingehend, dass sie sich auf die Entwicklung der Informationsgesellschaft sowie den Bereich öffentlicher Raum fokussieren will. ''Erster Eindruck:Ich weiß, der Text über den Textist viel zu lang, habe zu viel nur wiedergegeben, …werde noch Anmerkungen einfügen. Beim nächsten wird’s besser,vor allem viel knäckiger. ''uhuu, dass ist jetzt ja öffentlich zugänglich...mmh. 'Allgemeines hier an dieser Stelle: Meiner Meinung nach hat sie die Fragestellung etwas verfehlt,das Fazit ist nicht so spektakulär m.M.n. Vielleicht hab ich’s auch nur nicht verstanden. Sie gibt aber interessante Einblicke in wissenschaftliche Standpunkte und verweist auf interessante Autor_innen wie M. Castells, Guy Debord, Rem Koolhas, Howard Rheingold u.a., wobei z.B. ein Ansatz (`digital divide`) hier gar nicht genannt wird, der aber wichtigsein könnte. Ihr Betrachtungsfokus geht immer wieder auf Architektur zurück, Stadtplanung wird eher peripher, nicht direkt angesprochen. Dabei spielen phänomenologische Ansätze eine zentrale Rolle und fungieren als Grundlage zur Bestimmung von `place` (siehe Methoden) und zur Positionierung zu ICT. Sie beschäftigt sich vornehmlich mit abstrakt-wissenschaftlichen Ansätzen. Für Fragestellung des P4 Projektes gibt es punktuell konkrete und abstrakte Ansätze (öffentliche Sphäre), die ich aber noch näher bestimmen wollte, wenn ich wieder komme. Generell scheint hier jedoch durchzuscheinen, dass ICT, Internet eher als Gefahr, Konkurrenz zur Stadt, öffentlicher Raum Demokratische Gesellschaft gesehen wird und nicht aktuelle Bedürfnisse befriedigen kann. Also eine klassische `entweder oder` Diskussion? Schnittstellen ICT/Stadtentwicklung werden angerissen, die könnte man noch herausfiltern. Zur Entstehung, Entwicklung, Funktion und Wandel ICT+ICT Anwendungen selber wird wenig Konkretes geäußert, außer in Bezug auf Überwachung und virtuell Communities…Das Fazit ist dann wieder etwas `wohlwollender gegenüber ICT`, fällt insgesamt kurz aus und dreht sich hauptsächlich um eine Positionierung zur Rolle/Aufgabe von Architektur, physischer Raum in der Informationsgesellschaft. '' Methoden: Phänomenologie (fungiert als Denkansatz, weniger `praktisch-konkret`, mehr als Basis um Thesen aufzustellen, Forschung zu strukturieren, kommunizieren, Ergebnisse zu evaluieren, sich zu verorten im Diskurs etc): Die von Edmud Husserl begründete Phänomenologie hat sich vielen Veränderungen unterzogen und verschiedene Schulen, Stile etc haben sich ausgebildet. Phänomenologie habe zentralen Einfluss auf Architekturdiskurse. Hierbei würde sie eine Brücke schlagen zwischen Als besonders wird herausgestellt, dass Phänomenlogie verschiedene Perspektiven zusammenbringt: entwerferische Ansätze (eher intuitiv) mit akademischen Forschungsansätzen (eher intellektuell), Praxis und Theorie, Denken und Fühlen etc (Edward Relph, David Semaon in Sirowy 2008: 47). Von Edward Relph (Pioneer of geographical Phanomenology) stellt sie vier Konzepte und Thesen vor: * “place is not just the `where` of something, it’s the location plus everything that occupies that location seen as integrated and meaningful phenomenon” (Edward Relph in Sirowy 2008: 47) * places “are fusions of human and natural order and are the significant centres of our immediate experiences of the world" (Edward Relph in Sirowy 2008: 47) *concept of insideness and ousideness: es gibt Orte an denen man sich sicher, ungezwungen fühlt (insideness) und anderen in denen Unsicherheit, Entfremdung, Separierung von der Welt (Outsideness) spürt. *Concept of authentic and unauthentic sense of places: Erfahren wir Orte direkt und wirklich oder vermittelt über Stereotype, interlektuelle Moden etc. `Placelessness` im sinne von unauthentisch… wird hier beispielsweise auf den aktuellen Trend der Standardisierung von Landschaften bezogen. Weiterhin wird Christians Nobert-Schulz herangezogen (`Heidegger Anwender`) u.a mit Aussagen zum Verhältnis von Architektur und Mensch. Architektur sollte immer versuchen räumliche Strukturen in unsere personellen Schemata zu integrieren und unsere relevanten Schemata in architektonische Strukturen umzusetzen. Hierbei geht er davon aus, dass ein stabile Umwelt, stabiles System von Orten von großer Bedeutung sei, es könne auch immobile Strukturen enthalten – aber nur in gewissem Maße (Vgl. Phänomenologische Ansätze und Technik, ICT: Schon am Anfang zitiert Sirowy Dalibor Vesely (u.a Prof von Daniel Libeskind, einflussreiche Rolle u.a. im architektonischen phänomenlogischen Diskurs), dass man nicht glauben sollte dass man Probleme dadurch gelöst werden könnten, wenn man Wissen und Handlung unter instrumentelle Rationalität und Technologie unterordnen würde (Sirowy 2008: 45). Auch vertreten Phänomenologen die Ansicht, dass sich trotz der schnellen Technikentwicklung, sich an grundlegenden menschlichen Bedürfnissen nichts Wesentliches geändert hat (Sirowy 2008: 51). Space of flow *Aussagen von Rowan Wilkons 2004: er beschreibt eine Erosion des traditionelle Verständnis von „place as stable and fixed (stabilitas loci) to place as formed in and through mobility (mobilitas loci) *Esterer würde immer noch den vorherrschende Erfahrungsraum darstellen, jedoch würde die Logik der `space of flows` zunehmend Phänomene wie soziale/territoriale Exklusion und Marginalisation von Menschen und Orten hervorrufen (vgl. Sirowy 2008: 50) Ausgehend von den beiden Aussagen wird die Rolle von Architektur heutzutage angerissen, u.a. in Auseinadersetzung mit Koolhas `Generic City` durch u.a. die daran geäußerte Kritik von B. Grönland. Die Diskussion ist interessant, soll jedoch hier nicht weiter ausgeführt werden. Nur ein Zitat an dieser Stelle zum Cyberspace: `Generic City` ist das, was übrig bleiben wird, nachdem große Teile des städtischen Lebens in Cyberspace übergegangen sind (Grönland 1997a in Sirowy 2008: 52). Nach Sirwoy scheint Koolhas Idee von der „Generic City“ Parallelen zu Guy Debords Manifest (1967) `the society of spectacles` zu haben – in dem u.a. die Selbstzerstörung der Stadt, der urbanen Umwelt durch konsumorientierte Kultur (Shopping Centre, Suburbanisierung, Automobilisierung etc.) beschrieben wird - mit der Anmerkung, dass Koolhas im Gegensatz zu Debord nicht die zeitgenössische Kultur kritisiere, vielmehr den Entwicklungen positiv gegenüber stehe. So eine offen und radikale Abwendung von traditionelle Modellen und moralistischen Vorstellungen gibt Stoff zum diskutiere!und bringt frischen Wind? Kommt auf die Anwendung und Umsetzung etc.drauf an…Aussagen zum öff. Raum find ich für uns interessanter… '' '' Information society: und Manipulierung von Informationen ist eine zentraler ökonomischer und kulturelle Aktivität“ (Sirowy 2008: 46) Darüber hinaus stellt sie noch den Ausdruck Netzwerkgesellschaft vor, anfänglich geprägt wesentlich durch: *Jan van Dijk: Formen der Information als grundlegende Substanz, Kombination aus sozialen und Media-Netzwerken als grundlegende Art der Organisation und die wichtigste Struktur auf individueller, gesellschaftlicher etc.Ebene, Individuen, Gruppen, Organisationen und communities seien zunehmend linked durch Netzwerke (vgl. Sirowy 2008: 46), wobei er nicht so radikal sei wie: *Manuell Castells: die wirkliche Macht befindet sich innerhalb der Netzwerke, nicht in einzelnen Stnadorten (Global cities) (Sirowy 2008: 46). Warum sie weiterhin bei dem Ausdruck Information Society bleibt - hab ich nicht gecheckt. '' '' Public Sphere: Zur Auseinadersetzung mit der öffentlichen Sphäre bezieht sie sich klassischer Weise auf Hannah Arendt, die die griechisch-antike Polis als Ideal heranzieht, wo Egalität und Freiheit die öffentliche Sphäre bestimmt haben soll. Durch Zunahme von Wohlstand sei die Trennung von Privat und Öffentlich weniger definiert. Die öffentliche Sphäre stellten heutzutage nicht mehr eine politisch-egalitäre Aushandlungsfläche dar, sondern vielmehr eine von privaten Belangen von Produktion und Konsum sowie politischer Dominanz beherrschtes Reich (realm?), beschrieben wird die Entwicklung auch als `the emergence of the social realm` (Sirowy 2008: 54). Sirowy unterstreicht zudem, dass H. Arendt davon ausgehe, dass der physische Raum grundlegend für die Konstituierung von Öffentlichkeit sei. Hierzu zitiert sie einen gewissen P. Musgrave (über seinen Internetlink aus dem Quellenverzeichnis kommt man auf eine Hardcore-Pornoseiten...vielleicht ist das auch nur so ein virtueller Freund;) (Koolhass 1996 in Sirowy 2008: 53) Sirowy hat die Zitate aus Texten von B. Grönlands von 1999, der sich kritisch mit Koolhas `Generic City` auseinadersetzte und auf den sie öfter zurückgreift. Moving into virtual places Im letzten Abschnittgeht es um eine Ideen derjenigen die an Befreiende Kräfte von Technologie glauben gekontert durch Kritiker wie Howard Rheingold(u.a. Autor von `The virtual Community` 2000), Kevin Robins und Frank Webster (u.a. Autoren von Cybernetic Capitalism.1988). Rheingold schreibt, dass uns die Medien `Realität` vortäuschen würden bzw. wir an über Medien kommunizierte Realitäten glauben würden…“ We don´t see our environment as an artificial construction that uses media to extract money and power.” Die Hyper-World als `societiy of spectacles` a la Debord, die Umwandlung unseres Lebens in Medienevente zugunsten der der Reichen und Mächtigen. (Wirklich so gezielt gesteuert, eingesetzt von `oben`? durchschnittlicher Mensch als Opfer - die Reichen als Täter?) '' '' Sirowy zieht weiterhin das Konzept des Panopticums (1791 by Jeremy Bentham) heran, eine Idee die in Hyper-Realitäten als realisiert angesehen werden könnte. Wenige können viele überwachen, ohne Ketten. Sie sehen ihre Überwacher nicht, ein Gefühl der nicht sichtbaren Omnipräsens / Kontrolle entstehe. Die Idee wurde in Foucaults Überwachen und Strafen aufgenommen und auf moderne Institutionen überführt (Selbst-/Disziplinargesellschaft). Robins und Webster schreiben, dass „auf der Basis der `Informationsrevolution`, nicht nur das Gefängnis und die Fabrik, sondern die `social Totality` (Gesellschaft als Ganzes?) als die hierarchische und disziplinäre panoptische Maschine funktioniert“ (vgl. Robins&Webster 1988, Rheingoldt 2000 in Sirowy 2008: 60). Die von den Anwälten der Hyperrealisten (?)verbreitete Idee von Demokratie und Freiheit im Netz sei nur Ablenkung von der wahren Macht die hinter den ICT stehen würde, - der `mercantile state` (?) „der Kontrolle durchmedien-unterstütze Manipulation von Wünschenausübt, weniger orthodoxe Überwachungs- und Kontrollmechanismen“ (Rheingoldt 2000 in Sirowy 2008: 60-61) (ganzschön verschwörungstheoretisch? Rheingold ist aber nicht nur anti, sondern ist selber aktiv in „virtual communities“auch als Slebstversuch? Und versucht emanzipatorisches da rauszuholen: Smart mobbuch? http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Howard_Rheingold ) '' '' '' '' Als weiterer Cybercity Kritiker wird Denis Carter angeführt: „ Cybercity ist … ein Ort, der sowohl Wege der soziale Interaktion verhindert als auch vereinfacht“ Carter 2004 in Sirowy 2008: 61) (Hierzu gibt es einen längeren Ausführung) '' '' '' '' Weniger die Überwachung virtueller Communities, als vielmehr der Verlust demokratischer Werte sieht Sirowy als Gefahr an (unter dem Namen von Terrorismusbekämpfung), dadurch dass Menschen mehr den je einen Verlust ihrer Privatsphäre akzeptieren (vgl. Zygmunt Baumann in Zakowski 2005 in Sirowy 2008: 61) Frank Rieger vom CCC sieht kommen wie sich westliche Gesellschaften in einen demokratisch legitimierten Polizeistatt umwandeln (neben Terrorismus als Vorwand nennt er weitere Themen wie Immigranten, Umweltkatastrophen, Krankheiten etc.), geführt durch eine Elite mit totalen Überwachungsmöglichkeiten durch modernen Technologien. Hierfür nennt er einige Beispiele wie CCTV, Bewegungsüberwachung durch Mobiltelefone, Aufzeichnungen von Shoppingvorgängen. Gegenmittel sieht er z.B. in einer Dezentralisierung (peer-to-peer), und einer skeptischen Herangehensweise bevor man in „Hyper-Realitäten“ eintaucht (er bezieht sich hier nur auf online Protest-Aktivitäten, und ob Hyper-Realitäten wirklich so hyper sind?). '' '' '' Fazit Zurück zur Fragestellung kommend plädiert sie dafür, dass es sehr wohl eine Verbindung zwischen physischer Umwelt und dem Wohlbefinden, Engagement, Isolation etc. von Menschen gibt (was Koolhas 1996 bestritt) und das Architektonischer Raum nicht nur nach `space of flows` ausgerichtet werden, sondern immer in Korrespondenz mit essentiellen menschlichen Bedürfnisse und in kulturellen Kontexten situiert sein sollte ''(entweder oder Diskussion?). (Die Frage nach dem wie ICT Raumverständisse beeinflusst/verändert, war wohl eher auf architektonische Perspektiven bezogen, nicht allgemein.) Auch sollte man sich über politische Dimensionen von Design-Entscheidungen bewusst sein. ICT könnte in diesem Kontext physische Orte und soziale und politische Partizipation als auch die Individuen von ihren `settings` entfremden und die Gesellschaft des Spektakels fördern. '''Saad-Sulonen, Joanna: Everyday life in the interactive city: exploring the potentials of interweaving digital technologies and urban space (P.65-76) mögliche Tags: Technologie, mobil, Praxis, GPS, WLAN Saad-Solonen forscht in der ARKI research group (http://arki.uiah.fi). Sie beschäftigt sich mit „design possibilities in the combined physical-digital urban space“ mit Fokus auf Möglichkeiten von e-commerce, e-participation, e-democracy. Der Beitrag, unterteilt in „Urban space as a new locus for computing“, „The digital citizen documents the street“ and „Prospects for the future“, stellt ihren Forschungsrahmen vor: die neue Sphäre des physikalisch-digitaler urbanen Raums. Eigene Mediaproduktion und Zugang zu webspace lassen Blogs verbreiten, Internetangebote ermöglichen Geotagging und Benutzung von Interaktiven Karten. Die Schnittstelle ist bei ihr das mobile Gerät –hardware- mit Zugang zum Internet. Daraus entstehen können bspw. neue Möglichkeiten zur Verbindung von Stadt und Bürger. Vier Zentrale Kategorien Mensch-Computer-Envirnment Interaktion Mobile Dokumentation, Kommentierung und Austausch ist bereits urbane Praxis. Zur Kategorisierung entsprechender Technologien mit Bezug zum urbanen Raum nutzt sie Townsend’s Kategorien (2004). Entsprechende Technologie bedarf der Nachfrage, Einbindung und interdisziplinärer Entwicklung. Kommunikation: Global System for Mobile Communication (GSM) als globales Netz und ebenso das eher begrenzt flächige wirless local area Networks (WLAN) ermöglichen die stetige Internetverbindung mit tragbaren digitalen Geräten/portable digital devices. Philadelphia plant ein flächendeckendes kommunales Netz. zudem WiFi (Wireless Fidelity) = Internet access in urban public spaces, oftmals an spezifischen Spots, in Philadelphia/US in Planung Zugang für alle Bürger; Dundee Projekte: Pilot-Projekt, Kombinierung Wireless Networks mit solar-powered urban lampposts (?) Positioning: Hierunter ordnet Saad-Sulonen das satelitengestützte GPS und Technik basierend auf Radiowellen wie bluetooth oder RFID-chips. GPS in hand-held-Geräten eignet sich für das mappen von Routen, ermöglicht spatial annotations (Another Spatial Annotations Projekt, ASAP, in Manhatten von Julian Bleecker). Via Bluetooth in PDAs, Cameras oder Mobiltelefone können auf kurzer Distanz Daten geteilt oder transferiert werden (Rainder Mandl experimentiert dazu im Stadtraum von Innsbruck). Display and expression: LED Screens (large Screens) LCD Screens (smaller ones), die Preise für diese Art der Technologien sinken und warden in verschiedenen urbanen Kontexten physischen Räumen, oftmals für Werbung; Alternativen z.B.: Rude Architecture´s Urban Diary, Berlin Alex Metro Station Projekt (www.urban-diary.de) Dokumentation: Via GIS-Anwendungen ist die Umwelt individualisiert zu kartieren. zunehmend aber auch Endeckung für public participation and empowerment (Verweis auf PENG 2001, Kyttä et al. 2005; Saad-Sulonen 2008: 70). Natürlich in Kombination mit anderen Techniken (GPS etc.) Extra angeführt ist ein Kapitel zur Dokumentation von Stadt über ICT `the digital citizen documents the streest` (vgl. Saad-Sulonen 2008: 71f). These: “People are already producing and sharing information and media about urban space, moreover, as Zook et al (2004) point out, there is a certain ?democratization`of spatial data occurring” (Saad-Sulonen 2008: 72) angeführte Beispiele: *Blogs (oft mit spezifischen Stadtbezug, Verhandlung local issues , z.B. metroblogging.com) *''mindestens 3 Ebenen bei Lefebvre…?)'' *Allgemein: Geotagging – linking of information to certain geographical locations that “has open up new wave of public interest in the physical aspects of digital information” (Saad-Sulonen 2008: 71) *web-basierte interaktive Karten mit open API (Application Programming Interfaces), die mit mit digitalen Informationen und Medien interaktiv gefüllt werden = mashups 8Google Maps, Yahoo Maps oder auch Amatuermapping: geobloggers.com) *Semapedia: Linking Wikipedia Artikel mit Barcodes-Stickers positioniert an Monumenten etc., über ´cameraphones´ mit ´semacode application´ Thesen:' ' *Computer (und Internet: Ansatz in Masterthesis bearbeitet) sind allgegenwärtig und nehmen eine zentrale/wichtige Mediatorfunktion im urbanen Kontext, alltäglichem Leben ein (mit Verweis auf Mark Weiser: Computer Science Lab Xerox PARC 1988: Zukunftsperspektiven; Howard Rheingold: Smart Mobs 2002, social implications of new technologies; Anthony Townsend: 2003+2004, Begriff `human-computer environmental interactions`; Europäisches Projekt Information Society Thematic Portal 2004 ) (vgl. Saad-Sulonen 2008: 66-68). *"combination of media self-production and availability of web space for publishing it have made it possible to witness people´s interest in their cities and urban everyday environment” (Saad-Sulonen 2008: 70) *angemerkt wird hierbei `nur` das Spurenhinterlassen im Netz über Daten über uns und unser Leben eine kritische Angelegenheit sei, aber „these concerns should not however stopp attempts at investigating the opportunities that new digital technologies, through their use and adaption by pople, can bring to the democratization of production and sharing various kinds of knowledge“(Saad-Sulonen 2008: 72). Interessante Stichworte/Literatur: - Howard Rheingold: 2002, „age of mobile and pervasive technologies“ pervasive=durchdringen, überall vorhanden - Technorati: Realtime Search Engine: 24 millionen blogs 6.Jan06, Größte Echtzeit Internetsuchmaschine für weblogs, blogs (user-generated media) by tag or keyword. Es bewertet die Relevanz einer Seite nach der Anzahl der Verlinkungen, die auf sie verweisen. - Townsend 2004 Digitally Mediated urban space: new lessons in design. In: Praxis, Issue 6, 100-105, from http://urban.blogs.com/research/townsend.pdf; 2004) - Europe’s Information Society Thematic Portal: http://ec.europa.eu/information_society/index_en.htm - IntelCities, ICING-Innovative Cities ...e-Government...nicht unser Thema - Ubiquitous Computing Conference (UbiComp): „Ubicomp is the premier outlet for novel research contributions that advance the state of the art in the design, development, deployment, evaluation and understanding of ubiquitous computing systems. Ubicomp is an interdisciplinary field of research and development that utilizes and integrates pervasive, wireless, embedded, wearable and/or mobile technologies to bridge the gaps between the digital and physical worlds“ (Source?) Methoden: Anfragen von Stichworten wie City, urban, street, namen, cameraphone in Suchmaschinen oder Fotodatenbanken (in welchem Sprachkontext, Rückschlüsse auf Geografie…?) Projekte- und Literaturrecherche Erster Eindruck (t): ' '' '' ''Interessant ist, dass sie sowohl ICT als auch die digitalen Alltagspraxen ( wie `documenting and sharing knowledge`) benennt die sich zunehmend in städtisches Leben einprägen würden. Sie sieht darin eine große Chance für E-Participation. Die Art des Verweises darauf, dass urban Professionals, Technologieproduzenten (Software(hardware. Interfaces?) und Städte (?) besser zusammen arbeiten müssten, letztere vor allem aktiver werden sollten, um Techniken und Anwendungen (e-participation) zu planen (Involvierung von technologischen Innovationen, Marktbedürfnisse, civic goals, integration in everyday digital practices) hinterlässt auch den Eindruck, es wäre – alles - planbar; dabei fehlt mir ein wenig Hintergrund, warum sich Technologien wie entwickeln, wie wo warum Anwendung finden etc. (vgl. Saad-Sulonen 2008: 73). Interessant ist, dass sie sowohl ICT als auch die digitalen Alltagspraxen ( wie `documenting and sharing knowledge`) benennt die sich zunehmend in städtisches Leben einprägen würden. Sie sieht darin eine große Chance für E-Participation. Die Art des Verweises darauf, dass urban Professionals, Technologieproduzenten (Software(hardware. Interfaces?) und Städte (?) besser zusammen arbeiten müssten, letztere vor allem aktiver werden sollten, um Techniken und Anwendungen (e-participation) zu planen (Involvierung von technologischen Innovationen, Marktbedürfnisse, civic goals, integration in everyday digital practices) hinterlässt auch den Eindruck, es wäre – alles - planbar; dabei fehlt mir ein wenig Hintergrund, warum sich Technologien wie entwickeln, wie wo warum Anwendung finden etc. (vgl. Saad-Sulonen 2008: 73) '''Müller, Daniela: e-visions – mind the gap (P77-89)'' '' Background TU Wien; Department Raumentwicklung, Infrastruktur- und Umweltplanung: Fachbereich Stadt- und Regionalforschung Content: ' Daniela Müller beschäftigt sich mit dem `digital Gap`(Graham benutzt den Begriff `digital divide`?!) anhand von Statistiken und allgemeinen Theorien und stellt Trends in e-governance/government vor und diskutiert dessen Möglichkeiten und Grenzen u.a. unter der Problematik von `Digital Gaps`. ''Interessant für ist Unterteilungsmöglichkeit digital gap: sozial, technisch, spatial (Erweiterungen hierzu u.a. in Grahams Texte zur ICT-Infrastruktur oder Software-sorted Praktiken) und statistische Daten zu hauptsächlich Europäischen Ländern, wobei diese aus dem Jahr 2005 sind (Quelle: Eurostat). Zudem finde ich zeigt die Untersuchung, dass quantitativen Daten nicht hinreichend sind um dieses Thema zu bearbeiten und dass auch die Auswahl und Bewertung zu schnell zu Verallgemeinerungen führen kann (Trennung in e-haves und e-not haves) Trotzdem ist es wichtig sich zu vergegenwärtigen, dass wir z.B. nicht den Durchschnitt-User darstellen. Mir wurde auch noch mal klar, dass man in Texten stark darauf achten sollte, welche Informationen allgemein interessant sind und welche in die Textargumentation reinpassen, dafür wichtig sind… roter Faden und so. '' '''These/Ansatz/Erkenntnisse: ' *''“But with the increasing technical development and possibilities the gap between accessing information and making it available will enlarge as a consequence … As long as there is no free access to the mediums for all citizen … information and knowledge is restricted to selected social groups. Those who set the pace enforce the discrepancies of participation. This might induce a vicious circle of growing specialization, individualization, anonymity and finally segregation where those without access get no attention.”'' * “E-government provides electronic public services and a new discussion platform to the public. But e-government is not just a service for the public, politicians and employees – it is a philosophy which leads towards e-governance.” (Müller 2008: 78) *“Nowadays is seems that all processes of the daily life are dedicated to the e-world.“ (Müller 2008: 79) Samples: e-commerce, e-learning, e-service etc. “E-world actually leads to the e-identity of everybody.” (Müller 2008: 79) “Most of the public information and administration services are managed with electronic media nowadays. … with the increasing importance of the computer and internet the pressure on the local governments has increased” (Müller 2008: 79) *''“The increasing rate of the internet usage in the past years suggest that the digital possibilities and online opportunities will further expanded in the future as well as electronically based products and services will become gradually better and all embracing.” '' *''“…development and spread of ICT” = “particulary important for the companies and economies.” ''( Müller 2008: 93) '''Daten/Statistiken (vgl. Müller 2008: 80-86) *Technischer Zugang (broadband access) von Haushalten und Unternehmen in der EU (sowie Durchschnitt für EU: 15 Länder, 25 Länder) 2003-2005 *Zugangsdichte Internet/Haushalte EU 15+25, Eurozone, USA, Kanada, Japan 2003-2005 *Unternehmen mit Internetzugang EU-Länder (sowie Durchschnitt für EU: 15 Länder, 25 Länder) *Proportion von Individuen mit regelmäßigem Internetzugang EU-Länder (sowie Durchschnitt für EU: 15 Länder, 25 Länder) 2003-2005 (z.B. wichtig Zugang über Arbeitsplatz) *Proportion der Unternehmen die Internet nutzen um mit öffentlichen Institutionen zu kommunizieren (um Informationen zu erhalten, Sachen zu downloaden oder ausgefüllte Formulare zurück zu senden) *Proportion von Individuen die Internet nutzen um mit öffentlichen Institutionen zu kommunizieren 2003-2005 *jährliche Kosten für Telekommunikation und Informationstechnologien (in % des BIP) pro EU Land Länder (sowie Durchschnitt für EU: 15 Länder, 25 Länder) 2003-2004 Gründe für die Unterschiede führt sie kaum an, bzgl. räumlicher gaps nennt sie den Faktor von unterschiedlichen lokalen Politiken (vgl. Müller 2008: 87) Weiteren Statistiken, Infos u.a.: www.anacom.pt/render.jsp?categoryName=CATEGORY_ROOT&languageId=1 link ist sehr unspezifisch bzw. finde ich dort die Infos nicht Digital Gaps Kategorien: ''' *aus diesen Daten beschreibt sie daraufhin die verschiedenen Digital Gaps: sozial, technisch, spatial (Unterschiede zwischen e-haves and e-not haves). Diese würde zwischen Ländern, als auch im Hinblick auf unterschiedliche Bevölkerungsschichten auftauchen. Die `Social Gap` Kategorie führt sie dann noch mal näher u.a. aus mit verschiedenen statistischen Daten: benachteiligt seien hierbei vor allem Rentner, ältere Menschen (die zudem noch mehr werden und länger Leben… aber es werden zukünftigt auch mehr Ältere mit Internetskills sein?!); Menschen mit Behinderungen, schweren Krankheiten (z.T arbeitsunfähig – kein Internetzugang am Arbeitsplatz … sowie Probleme Schriftgröße, Bedienung etc.) und non-national native language speaker. ” (Müller 2008: 86-92) (was ist z.B. mit Bildung? Gibt es verschiedene Arten der Nutzungsmöglichkeiten oder Praktiken des Internets auf Grund des Bildungsstandes?) *Am Schluss nennt sie hierzu Policyansätze dar wie u.a.. eine Initiativen die sich für barrierefreien Zugang einsetzt: Web Accessibilty Initiative (WAI) des World Wide Web Consortium (W3C); Sprachbarrieren könnten durch Sprachkurse für Migranten abgebaut werden, zudem erwähnt sie Trends bzgl. Übersetzungsprogramme für web-pages mit einem Mouseklick…. Oder Internet-lern Angebote, Infrastruktur und Equipment Zugänge sichern durch Politik etc. (vgl. Müller 2008: 94f, 96) (… ziemlich traditionelle Herangehensweisen, Lösungsvorschläge?! '''Allgemeiner Fazit / Abschluss u.a.: “Nevertheless the economic, political and technical hierarchies and control structures behind them are only littler known media. Although the Internet is often seen as not controllable due to the decentral organization. Many parts of its components which are determining the proper functioning of the data transfer are controlled by governments and important companies. In addition the future technical trends, which affect the way of how and by whom the global computer network will be used, will be influenced substantially by economy above all by the sector of information technology and media. Thereby “small” gaps are often ignored or will consciously neglected.” ''“If the shown development continuous in the future, even more periodic activities and increasingly also more daily activities will be complemented by internet and electronic media. In the future even more products and services will be offered and consumed through the internet so that the new ICTs will also enter stronger into public administration and policy” (Müller 2008: 93) “New ICTs and possibilities will change how citizen relate to governments as much as it changes how citizen relates to each other … e-governance will truly allow citizen to participate in the government decision-making process, reflect their true needs and welfare, by utilizing e-government as a tool.” '' (Zwischen pessimismus und optimismus….warum mit e-government truly pasticipation… und vorher nicht?) So Infos: - Ignance Snellen 2002 klassifiziert fünf ICT Kategorien: database technologies, decision support systems, networking technologies, multimedia technologies, identification technologies (…Internet oftmals Mix?!) - Erste Ansätze für Kontrolle und Standarts des Internets: Internet Authority ICANN